


A Tale of Two Solstices

by michele659



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659
Summary: Based on a prompt by  babydracky  : Xena comes back to life. Spoilers for “A Solstice Carol” and “A Friend in Need”, Parts 1 and 2.Thanks for the prompt!Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Xena: Warrior Princess.Like “A Friend In Need” this has two parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts).



> Originally written for Adventfic Challenge at LiveJournal.

Gabrielle missed Xena every day, but never more so than when the days grew closer to “Winter Solstice”.

Every village she went to had already put up lights and the decorations that signaled the winter festival, and at every stand she went to someone was good naturedly bargaining with the vendors in order to get a break on the price of some trinket or other.

Gabrielle paused outside one tent, hearing the familiar sound of one of her favorite vendors.

She looked in and called out to him. “Demetrius!” It’s so good to see you!”

Demetrius looked up and a huge smile lighted up his face. Gabrielle was a favorite customer, and one of the best bargainers he’d ever encountered.

It had been some years since he last saw her and he ran to her and hugged her. “Gabrielle! It’s so good to see you, too!” He looked around and asked, “Where’s Xena? Waiting in the pub for you? “He remembered how Xena hated shopping and was more than happy to let Gabrielle do the bargaining and buying for the two of them while she waited in the pub.

Except for that one time she came to him for that special gift for Gabrielle.

“Xena-“Gabrielle had to pause and hold back her tears. “Xena is dead,” she said softly.

“By the gods no! When? What happened to her?” he cried.

“ Last year.She had to- sacrifice herself- in order to save souls, thousands of them.”

“Why would she have to do that?”

Gabrielle wiped her eyes. “You know, I can’t really talk about this now. It’s too painful, especially this time of year. Everyone being with the one they love, sharing the holiday.” She smiled, but it was a somewhat bitter smile. “Xena and I used to celebrate it every year we traveled together. Now, I’m spending it alone.” She caught the look in Demetrius’ eyes and said, “No, don’t feel sorry for me, really. I could go home if I wanted to.” She looked away, the tears falling freely now. “I just don’t want to.”

“So where are you going instead, Gabrielle?”

“I’m going to be staying in the village. Remember how for so many years there were no Winter Solstice celebrations because of King Silvus? And Xena and I and the orphans got him to change his mind?”

Demetrius smiled fondly at the memory. The village had become a much happier place, and people were more inclined to buy gifts for Solstice if they didn’t fear spies barging into their homes, hoping to catch them breaking the law. “Yes, you two changed everything around here for the better. I heard that you did that everywhere you went.”

Gabrielle smiled at the compliment and continued. “That was the first Solstice Xena and I celebrated together. We used to come back here when we were able to and visit the King and Queen and the children. When we’d come during Solstice time, we’d decorate the castle, and sing Solstice carols and then have a huge banquet. Then the children would ask me to tell them a Solstice story. It was challenging to keep up with them.” She laughed and then a shadow crossed her face again.

“I haven’t been back here since Xena”-her voice trailed off and she ran a hand across her face, the exhaustion in her eyes mixing with the sadness.

“Gabrielle, how long have you been traveling?” Demetrius asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t even know. I just followed the star that Xena and I used to travel under to get here.”

“So, in other words, days,” Demetrius said,sympathetically.

“Yeah.” Her eyes strayed to a sparkling object on his table. “What’s that?” She went closer and exclaimed, “That looks just like the stone Xena gave me the first Solstice we were here!” She went closer and inspected the many hued blue stone that sparkled in every direction.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and remembered the night Xena gave it to her.

****

They had finished the party and went up to their room, exhausted but happy.

They landed on the bed at the same time, letting out a big sigh and then looking at each other and laughing.

“What a night!” Xena sighed. “That was as dramatic as many of the battles we’ve fought!”

Gabrielle nodded. “I know! But it was wonderful! And now,” she jumped up and went to her knapsack, triumphantly taking a bottle of wine out of it, “we celebrate!”

She ran over to the table with the bottle, filling the glasses with the wine and bringing it over to Xena.

They toasted to the Solstice and the triumph of love over any obstacle.

Gabrielle gasped, saying,”Xena! Our gifts! We didn’t exchange them!”

Xena smiled. “I haven’t forgotten.” She reached into her bag, and pulled out a small box. Trying to be offhand but ending up looking somewhat nervous, she gave the box to Gabrielle.

“Xena!” Gabrielle tore the ribbon off the box and opened it, an expression of awe of her face.

“Oh gods, it’s beautiful! It’s more than beautiful, it’s amazingly beautiful!” She held it up, marveling at the way the colors changed in the light.

“It has a meaning,” Xena said. “See the lights in it? That’s represents the different stars, and the light will follow me so if we’re separated you’ll always know where I am.”

Gabrielle started to cry and kissed Xena. “I love it- but you and I will never be separated.”

Xena smiled sadly. “Never is a long time, Gabrielle.”

Gabrielle shook her head.“No, don’t talk that way.”

Xena caressed Gabrielle’s face. “Fine, I won’t. Let’s just enjoy tonight. Here, let me put this on you,” and Xena went behind Gabrielle and fastened the necklace around her neck.

Gabrielle shivered a little at Xena’s touch, at the soft way Xena’s fingers felt on her neck.

“I love you,” Xena whispered.

It was the kind of thing they always said to each other, but this time it sounded different.

Gabrielle turned around to face Xena.

“I love you, too,” Gabrielle said in a tone that matched Xena’s.

Xena bent down and kissed Gabrielle lightly on the lips.

They stood there for a moment; not speaking then Gabrielle looked down nervously. “Well, let me get your gift,” she went back to her knapsack and gave the package to Xena.

“What is this?” Xena smiled, shaking it lightly.

“Open it!” Gabrielle practically jumped up and down with excitement and Xena laughed.

“Alright! Wow, that’s beautiful wrapping! How did you do that?”

“I just cut some satin cloth and wrapped it around, and then I put this ribbon around it.”

“You’re so crafty,” Xena opened the paper and took the gift out of the box.

“A dream catcher!” Xena was stunned. She’d mentioned one in passing, but had no idea Gabrielle had remembered it much less found one for her! “Gabrielle, this is gorgeous!”

“You know,” Gabrielle said, “it will let out the bad dreams and keep in the good ones.”

“I’ll keep it next to me every night!” Xena held it up, admiring the colors and the slight musical tone it made when she moved it.

“So, we’ve saved Solstice, had a celebration, made a toast and exchanged gifts. What do we do now Xe-“ Gabrielle never finished the sentence because Xena pulled her close and kissed her.

Gabrielle moved back in surprise, and then she reached for Xena and returned the kiss.

“When I said I love you, Gabrielle, I meant I really love you. Not just as my friend or as my partner, but as my soul mate. You’re the one, Gabrielle. The one I’ve been waiting for all this time.”

Gabrielle searched Xena’s eyes for signs of delirium or trickery. It would be just like that bitch Calisto to conspire with the gods to get Xena to do this and humiliate Gabrielle.

But Gabrielle didn’t see any signs of delirium, or sorcery of any kind.

She just saw the most amazing look of love in Xena’s eyes.

And she realized that had she been looking she would’ve known it was love before this.

She’d seen that look on Xena’s face so many times.

“I love you, too, Xena.” Gabrielle repeated. “You are my soul mate. That’s why I know we’ll be together always.”

They kissed again, and spent the rest of the night making love, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

***

Gabrielle was stunned out of her reverie by Demetrius’ voice saying, “This can’t be the same one, can it?”

Gabrielle shook her head. “No, I lost it right before Xena died, in Jappa.” When she drank from the water that contained the life force Xena needed. The necklace had slipped off and she hadn’t had time to look for it.

She fought to keep Xena alive only to have her surrender herself in the end.

Gabrielle examined the stone and gasped. “Demetrius! This IS the same stone! I recognize these ridges right here,” she drew a line with her finger to show him. “This is the stone Xena gave me! Gods, I must have it. Demetrius, I’ll give you anything for it!” Gabrielle was practically in tears, and Demetrius touched her arm to calm her. “Don’t give me anything for it, Gabrielle. You and Xena saved our village, you saved so many people. It’s the least I can do to repay you. And honor Xena’s memory.”

“Thank you,” Gabrielle hugged him. “I’ve got to go. Happy Solstice.”

“And to you as well, Gabrielle,” Demetrius said, and waved to her as she walked away.

****

Gabrielle walked up the hill to the castle, a million different thoughts in her head.

How had Xena’s pendant found its way out of that frozen water much less somehow returned to the place Xena had purchased it?

She held it up to the moon.

It seemed fitting that she’d find it on the longest night of the year.

Xena’s way of easing the darkness for her. Metaphorically and literally.

“You’re being ridiculous, Gabrielle,” she chided herself.

“Xena isn’t here. She might have said she’d always be with you, but she isn’t.”

But Gabrielle HAD felt Xena’s presence at times during the past year.

She’d felt it when she returned to the Amazons and resumed her duties as Queen.

She’d felt it when she stood in battle with the other Amazons.

She’d feel Xena around her while she slept, or tried to sleep.

More often than not she’d just end up staring at the sky, remembering the countless times she and Xena had done the same thing.

“Who knows how the pendant got here? It doesn’t have to mean anything at all,” Gabrielle thought. “And even if it did mean something, what could it be? Xena’s sending me a message that she sees me? She’s still dead.”

Dead.

Even after a year Gabrielle would wake in the morning with Xena’s name on her lips,expecting to wake up in her arms. Sometimes she could swear that Xena was watching her while she slept, something she used to do at times when she was alive.

Then she’d wake up and there’d be nothing around but the dark.

And then Gabrielle would cry.

***

She put a brave face on when she knocked on the door of the castle. She didn’t want the King and Queen or the children to see her sad on Winter Solstice Eve.

“Gabrielle! Welcome!” King Silvus grabbed her and gathered her in a huge bear hug. “It’s so good to see you again! Happy Solstice Eve!”

“Same to you,” Gabrielle mumbled into his chest.

“Oh, sorry,Gabrielle,” he laughed. “I get a bit carried away, because I’m just SO HAPPY!”

Gabrielle smiled. No matter how many years had passed, it always shocked her to see how happy the King was about Solstice and life in general.

“Gabrielle-Happy Solstice Eve!” The Queen joined her husband, hugging Gabrielle as well.

And there it was. The reason the King was so happy about life.

He had his love, his soul mate with him.

Gabrielle remembered when she and Xena had talked that night, after they’d made love and her head was on Xena’s breast. Xena was stroking her hair and Gabrielle was talking again about what a strange and wonderful night it had been.

****

“You know, at one point there I didn’t think he was going to change, Xena.”

“And he wouldn’t if Analia hadn’t agreed to come back to him,” Xena replied.

“Yeah, who would’ve thought that would happen? After thirty years? You would think it would be impossible.”

Xena had kissed Gabrielle’s hair and said, “Where love is concerned, NOTHING is impossible.”

And that night, lying in Xena’s arms, Gabrielle had believed it, too.

***

“Gabrielle, Gabrielle!” the children called to her, running to her from all different directions.

“Hello, everybody! Happy Solstice Eve!”

“Happy Solstice Eve, Gabrielle!” they all took turns hugging her and giving her kisses.

“Gabrielle,” Analia said, “we wanted to all offer our sympathy on the loss of Xena. She was an amazing woman.”

“Thank you, Analia,” Gabrielle whispered, trying not to cry as the children and the King echoed Analia’s words of condolence.

“We’re honored you decided to come anyway,” Analia said.

“I –wanted to be here. Xena and I were very-happy here. I wanted to spend this night with you and remember happier times.” She looked around. “Where’s Senticles?”

“Right here, Gabrielle!” she turned and saw the bearded figure in the red outfit come flying out of the toy shop.

“Senticles! Don’t tell me you’re not finished with the toys yet!” She smiled.

“I’m done, but I might need help sliding down a few chimneys,” he said and winked at her.

She laughed, remembering the first night they’d been here. Senticles had to slide down the chimney in order to avoid being caught with the toys he was bringing to the orphanage. Gabrielle had no choice but to slide down with him.

It had been an experience.

“I don’t think I’ll be going down any chimneys tonight,” she said.

“Oh yes. Gabrielle,” he cleared his throat, “About Xena. I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are. Thank you, Senticles.” Gabrielle knew they all meant well, but if she heard one more “I’m sorry” tonight she’d scream.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Our guest is here! Let’s eat!” The King declared and all the children cheered.

****

After a feast which Gabrielle had to admit was more than she’d eaten in weeks, the children demanded that they go hang up Solstice decorations and that Gabrielle follow that up with a story.

Gabrielle sighed inwardly. She just didn’t feel like she had a Solstice story to tell. All her stories were sad ones these days.

***

The children were singing Solstice carols as they did the decorating, and Gabrielle did her best to join in. She found herself enjoying herself, and for a few moments at a time she would forget that Xena was dead.

Then she’d look around for her and remember.

***

Gabrielle did manage to come up with a story for Solstice that didn’t have anything to do with death or despair, and after opening one gift each at midnight the children went up to bed.

She sat down with her hosts, drinking Solstice wine and looking at the lights from the Solstice tree.

She knew they wanted to ask about Xena, so she told them an abbreviated version of the most horrendous time of her life.

“I kept thinking, ‘There’s no way this is it. No way that Xena would let this be the end. We’d gone through so many experiences together. Things you couldn’t even believe. We’ve been to the Elysian Fields, we’ve been to the future, we’ve been to Heaven, and to Hell. I thought for sure there’d be just one more miracle.”

“What do you think happened?”

“Xena! Xena happened! She HAD to sacrifice herself for those souls to be free. But it wasn’t her fault they were lost. It was an accident!” Gut wrenching sobs poured out of Gabrielle. “An accident! By the gods, it could’ve happened to any one of us! Why did she feel she had to sacrifice herself?”

“Do you think she felt on some level she was making up for those tragedies that were her fault by accepting this sacrifice?” Analia asked, softly.

“No- at least I don’t think so. I think she was tricked somehow into feeling this was the right thing to do. I can’t imagine this could’ve been her fate.”

“Well, you know the fates are somewhat strange, Gabrielle. They don’t always do things that make sense to us.”

“I know. But it just seemed like such a wrong way for her life to end,” Gabrielle felt the tears pour down her face. “Or maybe it’s just that it seemed like the wrong time. Her voice broke.“We should have had more time.”

Analia and Silvus wrapped her in their arms and she cried for a long time.

***

“Gabrielle,” Analia said as she walked her to her room, “you were the only one who didn’t say what your Solstice wish was. Can you tell me?”

Gabrielle looked at her sadly “There’s nothing I want that can be granted by a simple Solstice wish.”

“Why don’t you try it, anyway? You never know what could happen.”

Gabrielle remained unconvinced, but she told Analaa she would try.

****

That night, as she lay in her bed she held the stone that Xena had given her close to her heart and made her solstice wish.

She held the stone up to let the moonlight touch it.

It started to glow.

Gabrielle sat up and threw off the covers.

Running to the window, she held the stone to it.

There it was again. A glow. The stone was glowing! And judging from the direction of the stars it looked like the light was very close.

Gabrielle felt her heart beating wildly and had to sit down on the bed.

“Xena is here? No, that can’t be! Xena is dead! I know that! Maybe it’s her spirit? What? What is it?”

She ran down the hall to speak to the King and Queen. If she was going to investigate than she’d need their help.

***

“Silvus! Analia! “She called to them. Analia opened the door and let Gabrielle in. Gabrielle quickly explained what had happened.

“So you want to follow this light, this star? You’re going to do this tonight?”

“I have to! I have to see where it leads!”

The King and Queen exchanged looks and the two of them went to get provisions for Gabrielle.

Gabrielle went to change into her battle armor.

***

“Good luck to you, Gabrielle! Let us know what you find out! And be careful, there’s a storm coming!”

“I will, and thank you so much for your help!’ Gabrielle called to them as she rode away.

******

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle meets up with her strongest enemy in her quest to bring Xena back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle comes face to face with Alti and responds to her taunts:
> 
> “I’m not a little girl. I’m a woman, I’m Xena’s lover and soul mate, and most of all, I’m a warrior.” Her eyes narrowed and she lifted her sword. “And you’re going to Hades, you heartless, soulless bitch!”

Part 2

The light from the stone got brighter as she headed into the mountains, rain beginning to fall.

It started glowing when it came to the temple of The Fates.

Gabrielle stood transfixed at the gates of the temple.

“No! NO! Not again! You did not do this again!” She cried, and started banging on the door.

“Let me in! Let me in!” She yelled.

“Go away Gabrielle. There’s nothing you can do here!” One of the Fates called out.

“Let me in!” She screamed and then pulled back with all the force she could summon and kicked in the door.

“What did you do? Why is Xena’s light glowing so strongly here? Her spirit is here! What did you do to her?”

The Fates looked at each other, remembering the last time Gabrielle was at their temple.

The time she threw a torch at the altered tapestry of Xena’s life and burned it to the ground.

“It wasn’t our fault!” one of the Fates called out. “We were told that Xena had to remain dead or there would be a “twilight of the gods”. We were told that the gods would come down on us in full force if we allowed Xena to know-“

“Know what? KNOW WHAT?” Gabrielle screamed.

“That she didn’t have to remain a spirit. She could return and those souls would still be saved. Yodoshi would not have come back to life.”

“What?” Gabrielle was so stunned the words barely escaped her lips. “Who told you this?” Gabrielle demanded. “Who would do such a thing? Was it one of the gods?”

“No. It wasn’t a god. It was a demon.”

“Who-tell me or by the gods I will burn this temple down!”

The Fates had never seen Gabrielle like this before. When she came to the temple the last time she’d been grief stricken and furious, but now there was something different in her eyes.

There was a rage there, a bottomless rage that made their blood run cold.

They had no doubt she would burn the temple to the ground, even before she reached for the torch.

“It was Alti!” one of them cried.

“Alti! I thought Xena and I had gotten rid of her!” Gabrielle thought back to the day when they had fought her, their combined light and love sending her into what Gabrielle thought was oblivion.

“No, she still exists.”

“Where is she? Call her-bring her here! Bring her to me!”

“Gabrielle, we can’t! What about the twilight of the gods?”

“She tricked you! There is not going to be a twilight of the gods! She just wanted Xena out of the way!”

“We can’t call her,” they said.

“Then I will!” Gabrielle took a deep breath and screamed out: “ALTI! ALTI!”

“Who’s calling me?” Gabrielle heard the familiar voice that used to bring fear to her heart, but now just filled her with rage.

She turned around.

“Ah, it’s you again!” She said in her usual sarcastic tone. “Xena’s little bitch.”

“I’m not Xena’s little bitch, Alti. I’m her soul mate, and you tore her away from me, from the world! How could you?”

“I knew if left alive she would try and stop me again. Xena’s the only one who’s ever defeated me.”’

“Aren’t you forgetting something? The last time we fought Xena and I defeated you together.”

“Yes, well Xena’s not with you now, is she Gabrielle?”

Gabrielle felt the unbearable sorrow of the past year turn into rage as she looked deeply into Alti’s eyes.

“No, but this time I will defeat you without her.”

Alti laughed. “You! Stop playing little girl!”

“I’m not a little girl. I’m a woman, I’m Xena’s lover and soul mate, and most of all, I’m a warrior.” Her eyes narrowed and she lifted her sword. “And you’re going to Hades, you heartless, soulless bitch!”

Alti’s stare tried to pierce through Gabrielle and enter her mind. That was one of Alti’s main weapons. To make you remember the pain you suffered, to feel it physically as well as spiritually. Even more than that she showed you future suffering, hoping to strike fear into the hearts of her enemies.

Gabrielle was ready for Alti, though and she put a protective light around herself.

“You can’t pierce this. You can’t pierce me, and you won’t break me this time. Now fight me- you say you’re a warrior who can defeat the poor little girl, then try it. But fight like a warrior, not like some cheap trickster!”

Alti screamed and advanced on Gabrielle.

Gabrielle advanced toward Alti and their swords crashed together.

They fought with their swords and their fists and Gabrielle reached up in the air and grabbed onto a beam, kicking Alti furiously.

Alti hit the ground with a cry of pain and if Gabrielle hadn’t known better, she would’ve thought that she’d beaten her.

She hadn’t. Alti flew up to where Gabrielle was, screeching her own war cry and trying to knock Gabrielle off the beam.

Gabrielle smiled. “I know everything Xena knew,” she said and Alti looked at her in confusion.

Until she lifted herself in the air and kicked her in the legs, sending Alti falling down to the ground.

“Here’s one thing Xena never could do!” Alti exclaimed, and she disappeared.

“You know you’re losing,” Gabrielle mocked, “so you’re resorting to more tricks. But it doesn’t matter. I may not be able to disappear, but I can still hear you!” Gabrielle closed her eyes for a second and listened, hearing Xena’s voice as it was in Jappa, telling her to hear the army. “Know where it is even though you can’t see it, and you’ll always be prepared,” she’d said.

Ah, there she was. The unmistakable whisper of arrogance and hate.

Gabrielle plunged her sword and heard Alti scream in agony.

Alti materialized when she once again hit the floor.

“You- you cannot defeat me! I will not let you!”

“Come up here and get me, then!” Gabrielle taunted.

Alti was up in a flash. Even with her wound she could still battle.

For a few minutes all that was heard was the sound of their fists flying, and the noise when one of them would land a flying kick on the other.

They both fell to the ground simultaneously.

For a second Gabrielle’s shield dropped, and Alti wasted no time in grabbing her and pinning her down, saying “Now you can’t stop what I’ll make you feel!” and she psychically sent every trauma that Gabrielle had suffered in her life to Gabrielle’s mind.

Then she made her relive the physical traumas.

The rape by Dahok.

The time she was crucified.

The time she died.

The countless times she’d been close to death.

Gabrielle screamed in agony, but her head kept telling her to fight.

She took a deep breath and concentrated.

Then she sent images back to Alti.

Images of the many times she’d been defeated, of the many battles she’d lost, the humiliations suffered, the pain she herself had encountered.

She saw Alti’s eyes widen when she saw what Gabrielle was doing.

“What? How can you be doing this?” She cried, and placed her hands on her temples.

Gabrielle brought up the memory of the day she and Xena had defeated her using the Mehndi, and the light.

“Stop it! Stop it!”

Gabrielle used that moment to replace her field of light, and Alti screamed in frustration.

“I will kill you!” She screamed.

Gabrielle stood up.

“No. I will destroy you,” she spoke so quietly Alti didn’t think she’d heard her right.

She drew close to Alti. “I. Will. Destroy. You.”

“Never!” Alti cried, and sent bolts of fire to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle deflected and evaded them, and was able to use her shield to deflect one back at the same time Alti was sending another one.

They clashed in mid air and combusted.

Gabrielle ripped off her armor.

“Come and get me now,” she sneered, and ran out of the temple into the rain.

“Oh, you’re making it too easy,” Alti grinned and sent another bolt of fire to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle turned her back.

Alti saw the markings on Gabrielle’s back too late.

The fire hit them and they bounced off Gabrielle and went into Alti with full force.

She screamed as she was reduced to ashes.

***

Gabrielle walked back into the temple, soaking wet from the rain but with a triumphant light in her eyes.

The Fates were silent for a moment and then they began to praise Gabrielle for ridding the world of the horrible evil that was Alti.

Gabrielle knew this wasn’t the last time she’d see Alti. She’d be there in Gabrielle and Xena’s next life and all the others after that.

But for now, she was gone and so-

“Change the loom! Put it back the way it was supposed to be!” Gabrielle cried. “She shouldn’t have died! She shouldn’t have,” she composed herself and awaited the fates response.

“Well?” she asked. “What are you waiting for? You know you were tricked by Alti! There will be no “twilight of the gods”. Now, bring Xena back!”

They glanced at one another and then whispered something.

“You have to be the one to do it, Gabrielle,” they said.

“What? How? I mean, I know I destroyed the loom before, but this is different. Xena didn’t live a whole other life. She just died before her time. Isn’t that your province?” She nodded to Atropos, the Fate who cut the thread of life.

“I can only cut it. I can’t put it back together. That’s something you must do.”

“Then show me how.”

Atropos brought Gabrielle to the tapestry of Xena’s life, the thread of the beautiful tapestry cut and fraying.

Atropos showed her what to do without actually touching the loom.

“Now you do it. But be careful. This is Xena’s life.”

“I know that! “ Gabrielle cried.

She carefully touched the loom, her whole body shaking with anticipation and fear. Taking the needle, she wound the strands back one by one until it stood as it had before Xena’s death.

They waited.

Xena’s stone started glowing again.

A light shone from outside the temple.

Gabrielle slowly walked outside.

Rain was falling hard. Just like that night in Jappa.

She’d fought for Xena once in the rain.

Tonight she’d done it again.

It would be fitting if Xena came back to her this way.

She held the stone up to the light and whispered softly, ‘Xena! Come back to me! It’s alright! It was all a trick by Alti. Yodushi is dead and he will stay dead, even if you’re alive. Those souls were saved and you don’t have to remain dead so it stays that way!”

“Xena!” Gabrielle wailed, and she slid down to the ground. If she had done all this and Xena still didn’t come back to life she didn’t think she could bear it.

“Gabrielle!” Through her tears Gabrielle felt someone’s arms around her, trying to comfort her.

“No!” She screamed. “No! Leave me alone! Let me grieve her,” she grasped the stone to her face and rubbed it against her cheek.

The light illuminated Gabrielle’s face and the night sky.

She looked up to find it was Xena’s arms around her.

“Xena-“Gabrielle tentatively touched Xena’s face, not sure if this was just another cruel joke or a hallucination.

“Xena!” She cried when she realized it wasn’t. “Xena, Xena Xena!” she exclaimed joyfully as she kissed Xena’s face all over.

She held Xena’s face in her hands. “By the gods- you are alive! It worked!”

Xena embraced Gabrielle tightly, and Gabrielle’s senses were overwhelmed by the feel of Xena’s body against her own. It was solid, real and felt so very, very good. She buried her face in Xena’s breasts and breathed in Xena’s scent. She held her breath at the remembered feel of Xena’s hands on her body.

Xena said softly,“It worked because of you!”

Gabrielle shook her head. “No, the Fates had to change your end. It was wrong!”

“But they wouldn’t do it if you hadn’t defeated Alti. And Atropos couldn’t reweave the loom herself.” She took Gabrielle’s hands and gently kissed them.”That was all you. Only you could do that.”

“I was afraid I couldn’t. Then I was afraid it wouldn’t work. I was afraid I’d truly lost you for this lifetime.”

Xena brushed Gabrielle’s tears away and then kissed her gently on the lips.

Gabrielle pulled back and then the two of them kissed like lovers who’d been apart for too long.

The rain continued to fall.

They didn’t care.

****

When they returned together to the castle King Silvus and Queen Analia were not as shocked as Gabrielle thought they would be.

“We knew if there was a way to bring Xena back,” Analia said, “Gabrielle would be the one to do it.”

Xena put her arms around Gabrielle’s waist and kissed the top of her head.

It was a small gesture, one she’d made so many times since they’d known each other.

But it filled Gabrielle’s heart with joy.

“I’ve never seen such a love,” Analia continued, and Gabrielle blushed.

But Xena pulled her even closer and whispered, “Neither have I.”

“The children will be so happy to see you, Xena-as will Senticles!” King Silvus said. “I can’t wait for tomorrow morning!”

Gabrielle thought that for the first time in too long she couldn’t wait either.

***

That night they bathed together, Xena carefully tending Gabrielle’s wounds and caressing her.

For her part, Gabrielle couldn’t stop touching Xena.

She touched every part of her, remembering, memorizing in case something else ever took Xena away from her.

“No,” she admonished herself. “Never again.”

“Xena, let’s promise to never be apart again. And don’t tell me never is a long time. Just promise!”

“I promise, Gabrielle,” Xena said and kissed her lips.

***

They went to bed, the rain still falling, the light still surrounding them.

It shone on their bed as they softly explored each other’s bodies.

It was there when they made love tenderly, almost reverentially.

It was there when the force of their passion made the bed rock back and forth.

It was there when the two of them lay in each other’s arms.

“You know, Gabrielle, I was never as proud of you as I was tonight,” and Xena’s voice was filled with pride, and love. “I know you’re a warrior, but I never saw you fight the way you did against Alti.”

Gabrielle kissed Xena and said; “You shouldn’t have been surprised I fought differently tonight.” She smiled. “I did it for you.”

Gabrielle smiled. “Isn’t it odd that these two solstice tales have one common theme?”

“What?”

“Love overcoming impossible odds.”

Xena traced Gabrielle’s lips with her fingertips. “It’s not odd.” She put her arms around Gabrielle, pulling her close.

“It’s not?”

Xena shook her head. “No. I told you then that when it comes to love-nothing is impossible.”

Gabrielle let her head rest on Xena’s breast and smiled.

 

The End


End file.
